


如沐愛河

by CharlenePolking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cooking, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Erwin Smith, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Erwin Smith, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlenePolking/pseuds/CharlenePolking
Summary: *現代背景X作者的自我設定因素*地球上蔓延着一種名叫“White”的傳染病，感染者必須通過無限量獲取愛來維持生命，因此，人們陷入了分不清愛是發自內心亦或是爲維持生命的本能，因此陷入了想要愛又害怕愛的病態循環。*聖誕之夜，利威爾遇見了發病的埃爾文，愛情就此開始。*選用了現代背景以及自己的設定，“white”的意義靈感來源於《失明者漫記》中失明的人都迷失於一片毫無方向感和想象的白色之中，就像是找尋愛卻不知道愛爲何物的當代人。這個構思是在上一年時無意中想到的，但真正動筆卻在一年半以後，幸而還是寫出來了。推薦搭配分享的茨維塔耶娃的《我想和你一起生活》這首詩與Jim Brickman的《Valentine》一起閱讀。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	如沐愛河

一  
我早就知道了，這個世界病得不輕。  
這世上的每個人，都迫切從對方身上汲取情感養料，只爲證明自己的存在以及自己的被需要，彷彿一個個巨大而貪婪的吸血鬼，把獵物最後一滴的血液都要榨取乾淨。專家們美曰其名稱其爲“White”，像是美妙的樂章，將這自私的愛的索求包裝精美，標好價格放進商品陳列櫃裏，以求獲得它的合法性。我向來是不信的，甚至有時還能和韓吉調侃幾句。  
“愛在這個世界上居然成爲了一種疾病，”韓吉說，“而且還有傳染性和強制性，意思是，你不去依戀一個人或者被對方依戀的話就會死哦。”  
“啊啊，這本來就是一羣無聊的科學家庸人自擾的猜測。”  
“不是這樣的利威爾，”她的表情很認真，“我的意思是，不管這種病存在還是不存在，愛本來就是一種疾病啊。”  
“所以我不相信愛情。”  
這個想法持續到我遇見了埃爾文爲止。

那是個雪夜，準確來說，是聖誕節，當然，也是我的生日。  
韓吉在研究所加班，對她而言，比起跟活人過節，她更希望把自己的熱情和精力放在那些咒語般的化學符號上，以及裝滿不同顏色液體的瓶瓶罐罐，因此，我也不需要準備什麼豐盛的晚餐，我的朋友只有她一個。所有人都知道今天是聖誕節，但不會有人知道今天是我的生日，並且在母親和舅舅去世後，我再也沒有參加過生日宴會的經歷了。  
那晚雪很大，我例行提出在公司加班，等到下班的時候，雪已經快把整個世界都壓垮了。只有今天，我想，還是走路回家吧，反正家裏沒有一盞開着的燈。我就這樣走着，即便是穿了厚實的靴子，腳趾也開始變得發麻，風很大，我嘗試着把傘往前方壓低，還能聽見雪落在傘面上“簌簌”的聲音。這樣一個冬夜。

然後，埃爾文就出現了，並非是傳統意義上白馬王子的劇情，而是趴在街邊的郵筒上痙攣，全身發抖。他看起來很痛苦，這樣寒冷的天氣，額頭還遍佈了細密的汗珠。  
“這位先生，請問你沒事吧，”我掙扎了很久還是主動上前，“需要我給你叫救護車嗎？”  
他擡起了頭。金色細碎的額發下是湛藍的眼睛，彷彿是海，鼻樑筆直高挺，總之，是個好看的男人。他似乎端詳了我很久，但這又或許是我的錯覺，因爲片刻後他便開口。  
“做嗎？”  
我瞬間明白了，他是個感染者。

事後我有想過，當時的我肯定被嚇得不輕，甚至有一瞬間想丟掉手中所有的東西拔腿就跑，不是沒有過被搭訕的經歷，而是當對方是個比你高將近30cm的男人還在發病時，他長得再像好萊塢明星也是沒有用的。  
“不好意思，如果你沒有問題的話我就離開了。”  
他拉住了我。  
“如你所見，我發病了，所以，請求你幫幫我。”  
“你就沒有伴侶之類的嗎？”  
“如果有的話，我現在就不會在聖誕節這麼痛苦地趴在郵箱上了。”他笑，“你呢？”  
“我剛加班結束，現在準備回家。”見鬼，居然還跟他聊上了。  
“在聖誕節加班？這可不是什麼好事。”他低下頭，在我耳邊哈氣，“或許孤獨的兩個人就應該在這個夜晚共枕而眠，你說呢？”  
於是那晚，我稀裏糊塗把他帶到了我家，也許是因爲是填補心中的寂寞，也許是因爲該死的憐憫之心，也許僅僅是因爲我家離得比較近，總之，我們做了。我以爲這只是一場露水情緣，結果卻延續到至今，還未結束。

“埃爾文他是個感染者吧，”韓吉不止一次跟我提到，“感染者對愛的認知缺乏明顯的辨別性，我以爲你早就清楚了。”  
“我明白啊，但這個病存在與否還有待商榷吧。”  
“誰知道呢，你永遠無法瞭解跟你同牀共枕的人是因爲費洛蒙還是荷爾蒙選擇爲了你，抑或是僅僅是因爲身體發病急需解藥而已，他在那晚選擇了你，他也可以選擇別人，總之，你和其他人沒有什麼不同，特別在他發病的時候。我的意思是，你們分開纔是正確的選擇，越快越好。”  
我真想讓她閉嘴，但我不得不承認，她是對的。  
這個世界早已病入膏肓，而我只是無意踏足此地的驚鵲，幻想在這片驚濤駭浪中尋求一片安穩之地，建造屬於自己的溫牀，但我忘了，我不是海鳥，我只屬於陸地而已。

二  
我半夜醒來的時候，埃爾文還沒有回來。  
夜色很濃，順着被風吹起的紗簾溜進了臥室，把這濃郁的墨黑潑灑了整個房間。我向來是愛潔淨的，連牀褥都是素白的顏色，每當夜色侵入房間的時候，只有牀是這片大海上唯一的白帆。因此我愛牀，牀是世界上最具有包容性的東西。  
“爲什麼？”我似乎能看見黑暗中埃爾文閃爍着的紅色的菸頭。  
“牀是虛無者的溫牀，是詩人的搖籃，是寂寞的人的最終歸屬。”我接過埃爾文遞過來的香菸，妄想着濾嘴上還帶有他唾液殘留的溫度。什麼都不存在了，我只能通過呼吸來再次嘗試觸碰他的軀體，將他的體溫吸進我的肺裏，讓他進入我的身體，我的血液，最終將我吞噬掉。  
吞噬。我想起了上次在水族館中的那頭鯨魚，飼養員說它跟大海中千千萬萬的鯨魚沒任何區別，該有的它都有，不該有的它都沒有，總之，沒兩樣。但我知道，它的離羣是有一定因由，比如說，它的頻率跟其他鯨魚有所不同，因此即便它同樣被淹沒在海中，同樣是在那片湛藍裏，它卻無法找到自我的定位和方向。  
而我對於埃爾文而言，或許也是一樣的。

我再次睜眼時，發現他已經回來了。  
他窩在沙發上，因爲體型太過龐大，睡得多少有些拘束。我從櫃子裏拿出了一張毯子蓋在他身上，他彷彿睡得十分不安穩，眉頭微皺，手指間還夾着還未燃盡的香菸。我不清楚他是什麼時候回來的，或許是我半夜醒來後，或許是凌晨，又或許是剛剛，爲什麼他回家不到牀上睡呢，爲什麼他要選擇窩在明顯容納不了他的沙發，這一切的一切，我都不得而知，特別是我看到他襯衫裏的口紅印時，我發現自己已經不瞭解他了。  
是的，韓吉說的對，分開對於我們而言纔是最好的選擇，在事情沒有變得更壞之前。

我試圖讓自己冷靜思考，但發現實在難以做到。做家務吧，我在心裏對自己說，總之每次難過的時候，不都是這樣嗎，讓自己緩過來，習慣得幾近麻木。  
於是我到廚房裏煮粥，埃爾文胃不好，因此即便是大米也要磨得細密，時間也要足夠，方能軟糯，不至於讓他消化困難。他總是說，我把他照顧得過於周到，以至於把他寵壞了。  
“利威爾，我發現，自己已經離不開你了。”他是這麼說的。  
“他可以選擇你，自然也可以選擇別人，利威爾，別忘了，他是個感染者。”韓吉是這麼說的。  
我無法分清誰對誰錯，一瞬間，我感到自己似乎掉進了一個沒有方向沒有盡頭的山洞，只能拼命地跑，只有用光全身的力氣，我才能抓住埃爾文的衣襟，問他到底是什麼原因，但我又是那麼害怕，害怕我能夠追上他，害怕他給出答案。  
我感覺自己快要瘋掉了。

粥已經熬好一陣子了，但埃爾文還在睡覺。他的煙已經熄滅，我知道的，我最終會變成菸蒂，跟在牀上其餘的千百根香菸一樣，在別人的嘴巴里燃盡了自己的激情，卻解決了他人的慾望。我就是這根香菸，跟那千百根沒有任何的差別。  
“做嗎？”  
我腦海中又浮現出那個雪夜，每當我看着他的臉時，我總會一次次問自己，爲什麼當時會答應這個幾近荒唐的請求。而我現在仍是在看着他，與第一次相見時一樣，但他還會用初見時的神情看着我嗎？  
“那你來我家吧，我家就在附近。”我記得我是這麼回答的。  
“好啊。”他笑起來很好看，儘管因爲發病表情稍微有些扭曲，但依然風度翩翩。  
我想，我就是在那一瞬間喜歡上他的，不是因爲是填補心中的寂寞，也不是因爲該死的憐憫之心，更不是因爲我家離得比較近，而是我真的喜歡上他了。而現在，他就快要離開我了，是因爲解藥過期，而做出的選擇。  
我明明很清楚，我們兩個人在一起，不是因爲費洛蒙，也不是因爲荷爾蒙，僅僅是因爲，這個世界病了而已。

三  
“這次聖誕假期有什麼打算？”我開口。  
“還沒想好呢，”埃爾文背靠着枕頭在牀上看書，“今年你不用加班嗎？”  
“嘛，”我把擦發巾扔進浴室裏的洗衣機，“之前是因爲沒有人一起過節，今年......多少有點不一樣了。”  
他放下書，脣角的笑意帶着一絲促狹：“是這樣嗎，利威爾？”  
“總之，你怎麼打算啊。”該死，他總會讓我覺得不自在。  
“過來，”他對我伸出手，順帶着拍了拍自己的腿，“到我的懷裏來。”  
談判無果，我到廚房拿了兩個杯子以及上個月韓吉送來的酒放在托盤上，埃爾文接過後打開，我便自顧自地躥進了他的懷裏。  
他又笑了：“利威爾，你知不知道有時候你很像一隻貓。”  
“我看起來纔不像是這麼軟弱會撒嬌的東西吧。”韓吉說，我有時候認真的眼神像是可以殺人。  
“是啊，”埃爾文想了想便點頭，“的確不像。”  
“喂，你到底是什麼意思！”  
“因爲，你可是一隻黑貓啊，雖然有時兇起來的確挺可怕的，但是，”他把手放在了某個地方，“勝在身體很誠實，就像這樣，幾下就會變成淚眼朦朧在我懷裏撒嬌的貓兒了。”埃爾文低下頭，舌尖從我的耳蝸順着脖頸一路往下，再往下，鎖骨，肩膀，最後在乳尖上打轉，牙齒輕咬，還帶着有力度的吮吸。  
“這樣，不就很可愛了嗎？”  
“你這個混蛋，快給我住口！”呼吸因爲快感變得紊亂，聲音也開始顫抖，因此比起怒罵，這句話聽起來更像是嬌嗔。  
果然，埃爾文的顏色更深了，像碧海一樣的眼睛溢滿了慾望的陰霾：“你是在跟我求歡嗎？”他沒有聽到我的回答，便膝蓋一擡，再用手把我翻了個身，我剛想反抗，他就用手把我反剪，另一隻手有節奏感地拍打着我的屁股：“我在等着你的回答。”  
“我沒有......混蛋，你快住手！”高潮的慾望在左右着我的腦子，聲音也越發不受控制，“埃爾文，你他媽快給老子住......啊！”他把手指插進來了。他的手帶着薄薄粗糙的繭，伴隨着一抽一抽的小穴進進出出，我腿一軟，趴倒在牀上。  
“利威爾，你的身體，永遠比你的嘴巴誠實。”埃爾文的聲音變得低沉，我努力想別過頭不讓他看見我淚眼朦朧的表情，但他還是把我的臉掰向了他，“我要你看着我，看着我是如何讓你叫出聲的，這是對你不坦誠的懲罰。”伴隨他的手指從後穴中抽出，我發出了一聲驚呼，他似乎對我的反應十分滿意，便拖住了我的腰，讓我依靠在他的懷中，等他脫去衣服。  
“等等，我來幫你。”無視他錯愕的神情，我把頭埋在了他的懷中，用牙齒和舌尖將他睡衣的鈕釦一個個解開，再模仿着他剛纔的動作，從耳蝸，到鎖骨，再到肩膀，順着乳尖，伴隨着他結實的腹肌緩緩而下，然後低頭，把他的碩大之物含住。  
“啊......”這是他發出的聲音，癡迷，神情帶着一絲瘋狂，是爲我發出的聲音，我不知道，在與他尋歡作樂的一個又一個的人中，是不是每個人都會讓他露出這樣的神情，能聽到他磁性和慾望得到滿足的低吟，那個在他襯衫上留下口紅印的女人，也擁有了相同的時刻嗎？  
正當我心煩意亂之時，埃爾文用雙手托住了我的下巴，“好了利威爾，再口下去我就要出來了。”他喝了口酒，我剛想抱怨爲什麼他只給自己倒了酒時，他便深吻了我。  
青澀、溫柔，深情......我實在不知道如何形容此刻的感受，就像是我們第一次做愛，彼此帶着陌生卻伴隨迫切慾望的情感，在結合的那一剎那，全心全意地與對方契合，並且融入，就連呼吸聲都變成了世界上最美妙的樂曲，鑲嵌了愛和慾望的印記。酒液從我的嘴角留下，埃爾文又將它舔光，隨後將舌頭伸向了我的喉嚨，共同汲取這所剩無幾的佳釀，一點一滴，將它吞噬乾淨，而我，早已在這樂章中沉醉，願此刻能夠長存，而我將不再醒來。  
如果說，此刻是情慾作祟，那我只想被你圈養，成爲愛的奴隸，我願戴上愛情的鐐銬，終日被束縛在你的身旁，我就是那隻麥田裏的狐狸，自願接受你的馴養。  
埃爾文啊，我是——多麼愛你。  
夜色沉沉，我們就像在海上的孤帆，與世隔絕，早已忘卻了時間，擁有的僅是彼此，以及無止境的一次又一次的做愛。埃爾文壓在了我的身上，喘息聲就在我的耳旁，我們交合的身體彷彿海浪，一陣一陣拍打在我的心上。  
啊，埃爾文，啊，埃爾文——  
我是多麼愛你。  
他停下來了，他伏在的我的身上，我撫摸着他的發，待他沉沉睡去後，我親吻着他。像第一次一樣，像之前很多很多次一樣，像——以後，很多，很多，很多次一樣。最終，我還是沒有把那個問題問出口。  
你跟我在一起，是因爲你被感染的緣故嗎？還有，那個口紅印，到底是誰的？  
我俯身親吻了他。如果能夠永遠永遠在一起的話，有沒有答案，是不是就不那麼重要了？

四  
今天是聖誕節，同樣也是我的生日。我回絕了埃爾文所有出行和聚會的提議，而把約會地點安排在家裏，在我們第一次汗水和精液相互滲透的牀上。  
玫瑰，香檳，蠟燭，音樂，耳鬢廝磨，喘息與低沉此起彼伏，無一不是浪漫約會所需的常規化因素和步驟，這一切明明相當美好，美好到填補了我十餘年來在這個日子所缺少的溫暖的空缺，但當我爲他脫去衣裳時，我便已經知道這段關係要走到盡頭了。襯衫內側十分潔淨，沒有口紅印，但我記得那個味道。不是我因潔癖而時刻伴隨在身的肥皂味，也不是常年氤氳身側的紅茶的氣息，而是濃郁的、誘惑的、像是伸出的一隻只無形之手，是怒海中美人魚歌聲的誘惑，他有別的女人，或許，還有別的男人。  
埃爾文，他是個感染者，並非是我能依靠日積月累下的愛與關懷能夠治癒得了的，這本就是不治之症，我早不該奢望太多。

“利威爾，你怎麼了。”許是發現了我的遲疑，他握着我僵直的手，放在脣邊輕輕吻着，“如果你不想，我們可以不做。”  
“埃爾文，我想問你，你的病還會發作嗎？”  
他似乎對我的話語感到錯愕，神情是少有的遲疑，但片刻後，他的臉上又浮現起了我熟悉的笑容。  
“不是哦，因爲是你，所以纔想做的。”  
再也不需要別的回答，我用雙手環繞着他的脖子。

埃爾文在浴室裏洗澡，“唰唰”的流水聲，讓我心安。因爲此刻他就在我的身旁。  
我點燃了一支菸，想起了剛纔的歡愉，在達到頂端時，他用手撥開我被汗水濡溼了的額發，牙齒在我耳朵輕咬。“利威爾，”他說，“我想跟你坦白。”  
太晚了，埃爾文，在這一場若即若離的愛的博弈之中，我早已失去所有的籌碼，而你卻給了我紅牌，未免太過殘忍。

他還在洗澡，水流聲還在，不是幻覺，他依然在身邊。我想，我無法忍受他給我下的最後通牒，他給我蒼白的衣櫃和房間帶來不一樣的色彩，撥開了我寂寥的人生中密佈的烏雲，失明的人重見陽光，又豈能再次忍受被剝奪視力的絕望和恐懼。埃爾文，他是個如此善解人意又溫柔的人，他一定能理解我吧，能夠理解我所作出的，一切事情。  
我披上了他丟落在牀角的襯衫，從廚房拿出了上次還未喝完的酒，以及一個杯子。

在他從浴室出來的時候，我已經把酒倒好了。  
“怎麼，要喝睡前酒嗎？”  
“偶爾放縱一下也沒關係吧，反正明天不用上班啊。”  
“真是拿你沒辦法啊。”他坐到了我的身側，用手颳了刮我的鼻樑，“但也不要喝太多啊，我可沒法把控自己不對微醺的黑貓下手，你說呢？”  
“不會很多的，就一點點。”我模仿着他上次與我接吻動作，他笑着看我，但我似乎太過於笨拙，酒液都從我們的吻裏流出來了。該死，我果然沒有他遊刃有餘。  
“還是我來吧。”他接過我手中的酒，喝下，然後與我擁吻。舌尖在彼此的口腔中過於輕佻，他卻連舌頭都是如此狡猾，輕易地撬開了我緊閉的牙關，不容分說地直抵喉嚨，而我也不甘示弱，彼此在肉體的愈發糾纏中連同呼吸也逐漸變得急促。  
我想我許是醉去了，竟盼望着時間就在此刻停留，而我和埃爾文將凝固成美杜莎的石像。

剩下的酒都喝完了，酒瓶跌落在地毯上，酒杯也被扔至一旁。  
“抱歉啊利威爾，”他從我背後擁住了我，“明天起牀我會把全部收拾乾淨的。”  
“你總是這樣愛給人添麻煩。”  
“因爲你一直如此包容着我啊。”  
“好了，快睡吧。”  
他把燈關掉了，不一會兒就發出了沉沉的呼聲。我知道，他已經睡去了，只是我沒想到，我準備的安眠藥的效果竟是如此見效，是啊，是我變了，在這場關係裏，我早已不太正常，爲了挽留他，爲了讓他永遠不離開我，我竟準備好了足量的安眠藥，還磨成了粉，就是爲了等待今天的到來。  
對不起啊，埃爾文，如果是你的話，一定能理解我的對吧。

我小心翼翼地下了牀。我不清楚我的藥效什麼時候會發作，或許是因爲我比埃爾文少喝一些的緣故，總之，我把藏在浴室裏的小刀洗乾淨，是我常用的香皂的味道。  
但當我用刀劃開埃爾文的動脈之前，說實話，我遲疑了。他睡得是那樣的不安穩，連眉頭也是皺着的，或許有一天，終究會有人用手輕柔地將這緊鎖的眉頭撫平，但我無法忍受他給予別人這樣一個機會，光是想想，我都感覺自己變成了被浪拍打上岸擱淺的魚。  
看着他的血慢慢從手臂上滑落下來，越來越多，染紅了牀鋪，染紅了地毯，最終會把整個房間都染上屬於他的氣息的紅色。埃爾文，我躺在了他的身旁，輕輕地握着他的手放在了我的臉上，我需要你賦予我屬於你的印記。  
我用那把沾染了他血液的刀，同樣割開了我的動脈，然後平靜地躺在他的身邊，一直凝視着他。  
他真好看啊，我從見到他的第一眼就這樣覺得了，就連調戲別人的時候，都顯得那樣的人模狗樣，又或許，我愛的就是他的冠冕堂皇。

許是過於疼痛，他的眉頭越來越緊，我終於忍不住伸手，將要撫摸他的臉時，他卻抓緊了我的手。  
我頓時愕然，解釋的話還沒準備好，他就已經開口了。  
“利威爾啊，你真是個笨蛋。”  
“什麼？”  
“我是說，你一直沒有弄清我們的狀況啊。”他強忍着倦意和痛感，虛弱地揚起了他正流血的手。“是我不好，我早該向你坦白的，關於我的病這件事情。”  
“並沒有什麼好說的，那個口紅印不就是最好的證據了嗎？”  
“原來是因爲這個。”他失笑，從最開始的低笑，到無法抑制的大笑，我就這樣靜靜地看着他，彷彿是個小丑，最後，他扭頭轉向了我，眼中卻是從未有過深情。  
“我一直很感激這個口紅印，讓我知道，我是如此  
愛你的。”  
“什麼？”  
“我是說，我愛你，利威爾。不是因爲這個病，也不是因爲亂七八糟的荷爾蒙費洛蒙，僅僅是因爲我單純地無可救藥地愛着你，”他勉強地抓起了我的手，放在了他的胸前，“這顆心，一直在爲你跳動着，即便是這個時候。”  
淚突然落了下來，可是我又是那樣想笑，心中彷彿炸開了一個個絢麗奪目的煙花，是躍出了身體的喜悅，只因爲眼前這個男人愛我，他跟我，是一樣的心意。

“現在叫救護車或許還來得及，”我勉勵支撐起身子，想去客廳拿手機，“你堅持住，我去找紗布之類的給你止血。”  
“不用了，利威爾，你等等。”他無力地拉住我，嘴脣已經變得煞白，“已經太晚了。”  
“可是......”  
“你過來，來我來的懷裏。”  
我把頭埋在了他的胸前，聽着他心臟跳動的聲音，任由着他親吻着我的頭髮。  
“你不是小狐狸，你是我的玫瑰花。”

我們做了，我知道這是最後一次，甚至還有些荒唐，因爲藥物和失血顯得格外力不從心，但我卻感受到了從來未有過的歡愉。我們受傷的手疊交於一起，血液、精液、汗水，互相混合，最終融爲一體，實現了真正的交合。  
我們的血液染紅了牀褥，染紅了地毯，最終把整個房間都染成了紅色。月亮升起來了，雪又落下來了，一切就如同相遇的那個冬夜也一樣，溫度不再是彼此的溫度，而是共同的交融。  
我的意識逐漸模糊，恍惚間，我聽見了埃爾文在我耳邊輕聲說：  
“利威爾，生日快樂。”  
我知道，這個夜晚對於這世上的每個人或許不會有什麼不同，太陽會照常升起，月亮會如約落下，但在這樣一個夜晚，我卻擁有了渴望已久的激情與熱愛，我最終明白，被這個病感染的人不是埃爾文，而是我自己，埃爾文，纔是我的解藥。  
嘛，真是對不起了，韓吉，等到你去警察局認領屍體的時候看到交合的屍體時，想必會不太好受。

我靜靜地凝望着埃爾文，他已經失去呼吸了，緊閉着雙眼，在我的身上，頭靠在我的肩膀上，而我們的手指依然是合攏着的，我瞭解的，再過幾個小時，誰也難以將我們分開。  
睏意向我襲來，我深情地看了他最後一眼，也輕輕閉上了雙眼。  
這個世界的病情困擾了我們太久太久，或許在另一個世界，我們還會重逢，這樣的一個結局，或許還不賴。  
聽說，這場雪整整下了一夜，真的要把整個世界都給壓垮，或許，就像是我們的愛情一樣，直到死亡，也無法停止。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * 利威爾的生日賀文  
> *感謝能看到此文的同仁，希望新的一年我們能依然繼續深愛着eruri。  
> *再次感謝你閱讀到這裏。


End file.
